Baby Boy
by mimifoxlove
Summary: Angel gets a big surprise of his life fatherhood.
1. baby

BABY BOY!  
By, Mimi Love Fox  
  
It was midnight and the stars were shining brightly. A young woman was walking to the stairs to Angel's penthouse. In her right arm she protectively clutched a soft bundle. Angel's apartment door was locked, but with a graceful flick of her wrist she had the door jimmied opened. Startled by the noise, the nestled baby began to weep. "Hush little one; your sire will come home soon," his protector crooned. The woman seated herself in a dark corner of the room. A sad smile spread across her gentle face as she looked down at her precious bounty.  
  
A few moments later the weary homeowner returned to his dark dwelling. Angel's mind was elsewhere, his thoughts consumed with anxiety. He had not seen Spike since the Battle of the Cup of Doom. Where was he? Why had he gone so long without contacting Angel? "I sense you are worried about your grand-babe," the soft voice echoed from the corner. Angel had not been aware of the stranger's presence. Startled, he leaned closer. His eyes were met with the small figure. She was a mixture of girlish beauty and elfin charm. With a cute little nose and pointy ears, her ethereal glance shown up at him. Angel swallowed down his initial shock, his game face returned, "Who are you, and what are you doing in my home?" he asked firmly. The woman exposed the infants face and said, "My name is forgotten, but I have rescued your stolen one. I sensed his struggle and a pain so deep, it made me cry. I was drawn closer and discovered that the poor lost soul was your Spike." Angel's composure fell away as he caught site of the baby's feisty blue eyes. His face softened, he suddenly felt old and sad. The woman sensed this, "There were forces too strong for him to fight alone. They have taken his soul and enfeebled him to the vulnerable state you now see before you. They had the hopes of molding him to become their emissary of evil."  
  
"I do have the power to turn him into a human but I don't believe it is right. I also have hidden his soul but it is still intact''  
Angel was in rage and yelled "How dare you do this to him. H e worked  
so hard to win his soul " "I have the right to do what is the best for him." "What right do you have over him? I am his sire." "I am his guardian Angel. I know you are his sire. That is the only reason why I am letting you raise him," she said with a frown to her lovely mouth. "I can not raise him. He is evil now." As if baby Spike understood what his sire had just said he cried. It was a heartbreaking sound. The woman sighed and handed the baby to a reluctant Angel. She also gave Angel a bottle of blood. They both took a seat to talk. The woman said, "I can understand your reasons but you are wrong about him. He is not evil. He still has a soul, but it is hidden and needs lot of love to bring out the best in him. Do you agree?" Angel was thinking about everything the woman said. He was thinking how wonderful it would be to raise him. His decision was made and he looked to the woman to tell her of his answer but she had disappeared. 


	2. Getting to know you

Baby Boy ch.#2  
By, Mimi Love Fox  
  
Angel sat staring at his grand-childette Spike who was seated on his lap. Spike looked right back into the face of his Grand Sire. Angel had so many conflicting emotions running through his heart. He was happy to have a fresh new start with his childette, but angry at the situation. His confidence in his fathering abilities had been left shattered by the past. He was going into brood mode. How was he supposed take care of a baby? His only experience caring for a baby was cut short by Conner's kidnapping. Angle began to feel a warm sensation spreading across his lap. With the dawning realization of the problem at hand, Angel was awakened from his musing. Angel stood, holding baby Spike at arms length as he tried to think of what to do. The yellow stream continued to flow. The river paused. Angel took a deep breath and asked, "Are you done?" As if answering Angel's question, the stream starts again. Then it stops. Angel looked down at his damp dilemma with a mixture of surprise and disgust. His eyebrows knitted over widening eyes peering out above a pinched nose and pursed lips. The expression on Angel's face must have hit baby Spike right on the funny bone. The baby bubbles out a cute little baby giggle. Angel laughed out loud. "O.K. Spike, let get you cleaned up"  
Spike looked back at his Grandsire with adoring sky blue eyes. "Who's going to get a nice warm bath?" Angel asks in an upbeat voice. He was rewarded by another laugh from his new guest. "Oh, you are cutest baby!" Angel couldn't help but remark. Angel went to his room for a change of pants for himself and to look for anything that could be used in lieu of a diaper. First he found a new pair of jeans, and then some old t-shirts that he would not miss. He then sat Spike in an open topped cardboard box, to keep him corralled while he changed his pants and drew a warm tub. Spike peered out, over the side of the box, as he watched the activity around him with interested. Angel then whisked Spike off to the tub. The baby began to flap and flail his arms in childish glee as soon as he hit the water, splashing Angel with lots of big waves.  
"Spike, I am not the one who needs a bath!" Angel said with a mock stern voice. After a while, Spike let out with a little yawn.  
"O.K. Little one, you've had a big day"  
Angel lifted spike from the tub, wraps him in a nice warn towel, and takes him to the bedroom where he is dried and dressed for bed. Folded t- shirts double as diapers and another becomes a long nightshirt, too long. Angel knotted the bottom and it became a bunting. "Spike you're are going to have to sleep with me," said an exhausted Angel, who lay down with the baby's head resting in the crook of his arm. They both closed their eyes. Angel drifted off to sleep with feelings of contentment and happiness. But within a few hours a crying baby Spike awakened him. 


End file.
